


Fuee Bought A Zoo

by YaGirlSkyByte



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, Penguins, Zoo purchasing - freeform, brief description of some dead fish if that's the kind of thing you want to avoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlSkyByte/pseuds/YaGirlSkyByte
Summary: Kokoro's latest massive unexpected purchase leads Misaki and Kanon to... a surprisingly nice date?
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Fuee Bought A Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> my friend put out the call for more misakanon on twitter and WHO AM I TO DENY THEM THEIR FOOD

“You bought a  _ what!? _ ”

“ _ I _ didn’t buy it, Misaki! I  _ paid _ for it, but all our names are on the deed! So technically,  _ we _ bought a zoo!”

“ _ Fueeeeeee… _ ”

Misaki put a hand to her mouth, gazing in awe at the implausible sign above her head. “You can’t… you can’t just…  _ why!? _ ”

“They said the zoo was closing down, but then all the animals would have to go away and all the people who work here would be sad, so we bought it to make sure that doesn’t happen!”

“That’s… actually pretty reasonable, I guess…”

“And now Michelle can move in with the other bears so we can see her whenever we want!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Awww…”

“Look.” Misaki sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in an all-too-familiar fashion. “I guess it’s fine for you to own the zoo, fund the zoo, whatever. Just… leave the actual management to the professionals, okay? We’re not qualified for… any of this. Especially not caring for all these animals.”

“Okay!” Kokoro turned and ran into the zoo, leaving Misaki and Kanon standing, still a little dumbfounded, at the entrance.

Kanon smiled, taking Misaki’s hand in her own calming grip. “See, Misaki-chan? That wasn’t so bad…”

She breathed a sigh of relief as she rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Yeah… I guess maybe she  _ is _ learning, after all…”

As if on cue, Kokoro stopped, turned, and yelled back, “Oh! I  _ did _ tell everybody they could have today off to rest and we’ll take care of all the animals, though!!”

“...Goddammit, Kokoro.”

“ _ Fueeeeeeeeee! _ ”

* * *

Misaki’s nose wrinkled at the smell emanating from the bucket of dead fish Kanon was lugging over to her.

“You sure you’re alright with that?”

“It’s… no heavier than my drum set…”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” It hadn’t escaped Misaki’s notice that Kanon had been pointedly avoiding looking in the bucket the whole time.

Dropping the container at Misaki’s feet with a heavy thud, Kanon let out a few deep breaths before responding. “It’s not… as bad… as I thought it would be…”

“We could go look after something a bit more herbivorous if you like…”

“No!” Kanon replied, with almost alarming immediacy. She blushed on seeing Misaki’s surprise. “I… want to feed the penguins…”

Misaki’s surprise soon faded into a warm smile, and she kissed Kanon’s flushed cheek softly before looking out over the enclosure they’d briefly taken charge of. Nine penguins waddled, slid, and swam about the expansive space, squawking and pecking and generally being chaotic. A few of them had noticed the food by now, but seemed too wary of the strangers in their space to make any kind of move at it.

Misaki smiled. Not something she’d been expecting to do much of today, frankly. When she’d heard what Kokoro had done, she figured she’d have to spend the rest of her day alternating between corralling the three dummies in their hazardous new environment and calling stressed, overworked employees and trying to break it to them that actually, they wouldn’t be getting the rest they deserved right now after all. Luckily, the suits stepped in, offering to call in reinforcements from their own organisation (whatever that was) to help staff the park with a skeleton crew while keeping the band in line. The zoo would have to be closed, of course, but it was still an absolute lifesaver as far as Misaki was concerned. With Kokoro expending some of her boundless energy catapulting around the park, Hagumi observing the bears (from a safer distance than she’d originally hoped,) Kaoru dealing with the giraffes (she “had experience,” whatever that meant,) and everything else being tended to by the suits and their mysterious comrades (who knew they all had animal handling proficiency?,) what Misaki and Kanon had been left with was an access-all-areas day out with no large crowds or loud noises to bother them.

And so, of course, they found themselves feeding the penguins.

Kanon extended a quivering, gloved hand to the bucket, then retracted it again, then extended it again, then retracted it again. “Fuee,” she fueed quietly.

Misaki plunged a hand into the bucket and withdrew a fish. She’d cooked for her younger siblings a fair few times in the past, when her dad had to work late, so she was no stranger to handling this kind of stuff. “They get two each, right?”

Kanon nodded. “An adult rockhopper penguin should eat about two pounds a day this time of year, and each of these fish weighs about a pound.” Even though she’d only read the information sheet they’d been given once, she recited the information without hesitation. Misaki always appreciated Kanon’s eye for detail in times like this.

Now that she’d picked up a meal, most of the penguins were starting to take notice. She thought her time spent dealing with the three dummies would’ve prepared her for dealing with the chaos these penguins were liable to cause, but she hadn’t accounted for the fact that she could tell the three dummies apart at a glance, which very much wasn’t the case with these penguins. Not to mention that, well, there were only three dummies.

“Uuh…” Misaki hummed uncertainly, glancing between the hopeful eyes and clacking beaks of the eight penguins gathered before her.

Wait.

Eight?

“GAH!” A sudden tugging at her arm, and one of the penguins had somehow ducked around her, and was now trying to pull the fish from her grip - and, it would seem, succeeding.

“No! Oswald, no! Bad penguin!” Kanon was there at her side, somehow speaking with equal amounts of urgency and gentleness. “Wait your turn!”

“SQUAAK!”

“Shoo! Leave Misaki-chan alone!”

“SQUAK SQUAAA...!” The penguin relented, leaving its prize at Misaki’s feet as it marched back to the crowd with a somewhat resentful squawk.

Kanon kneeled down to pick the dropped fish up, but flinched away once her fingers brushed against the slimy skin of the dead animal. Misaki picked it up herself with a shy “Thanks.”

Kanon’s turn to kiss Misaki on the cheek.

“Oswald?” Misaki asked as they straightened up.

Kanon nodded. “The signs in the office said he was troublesome.”

“Yeah, but how did…?”

She gestured to her forehead. “His eyebrows are a bit less pronounced than any of the others.” Misaki scanned the crowd, and sure enough, one penguin stood out as having slightly shorter eyebrows than the rest.

“Can you… tell them all apart…?”

“Yeah.” Kanon said casually, then, pointing to each penguin, “Oswald, Break, Penpen, Frobisher, Pingu, Flips, Ed, Annie, and Shedd.”

“I see…” Misaki nodded slowly, her mind hard at work re-calculating the situation. “So if you can tell them apart so easily…”

“...I can tell you which ones you’ve fed and which ones you haven’t.”

“Alright then.” Misaki’s face broke into a grin at the realisation that Kanon, as always, was already on the same page as her. “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

Misaki sighed wearily as she took a seat in the office, kicking the empty bucket into the corner where it belonged. Even with Kanon’s expert record-keeping, feeding all those penguins was remarkably exhausting work. Her mind flickered back to something she’d tried to tell Kokoro once:  _ every job you’ve never done is at least ten times harder than you think it is _ . Kokoro hadn’t listened of course. At times like this, Misaki felt like she hadn’t even been listening to herself at the time. But still, it was rewarding in a way.

She felt Kanon’s arms wrap around her shoulders, and placed a hand on one of them.

“Good work out there, Misaki-chan.”

“You too, Kanon-san…”

Kanon giggled at Misaki’s awkward formality. She used to wonder if she’d ever manage to get past it, but now she just found it endearing. She leaned down to try and kiss Misaki from her awkward position behind her, and her girlfriend leaned up to meet her lips as best she could. It was a little uncomfortable, but worth it.

“Do you want to go and get something to eat?”

Misaki groaned playfully, laying her head on the desk. “Yeah, I’m pretty hungry… but I’m so  _ tired _ …”

“I… could carry you, if you like…”

She sat up at that. “Wha--?”

“I mean, since you’re so tired… and I didn’t really help much out there…”

Once again, Misaki’s surprise fading away to a warm smile. “Don’t say that, I couldn’t have done any of that without your help…”

“But I can do  _ more _ .”

“WAA--!”

And suddenly Misaki wasn’t in the chair anymore, but in Kanon’s arms, somehow still as shaken as ever by her unassuming girlfriend’s strength.

“I can do this.”

“I… I think this is plenty…” Misaki stammered, her face glowing red. Kanon giggled, and kissed her once more before carrying her out the door.

Yep. Definitely rewarding.


End file.
